


my sweetest sin

by somehow_bees



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, church au??, idk how to tag im sorry, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehow_bees/pseuds/somehow_bees
Summary: there's something about myoui mina that nayeon just wants to get her hands onorthe church au that happened at 3am
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	my sweetest sin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first work and the first thing i've really ever posted ;-; anywhere... so it's an understatement to say i'm nervous. this was a random thought i had and it is 100% self indulgent (tho i hope it is good, lol)  
> title from heroin by sleeping with sirens because yes i was that emo kid  
> let me know what you think! and happy reading

Nayeon walks through the doors of the church midway through the sermon and Mina’s father can be heard through the walls of the chapel as she makes her way to the parish hall. 

There’s food set out for after the service, and she smiles walking around the tables picking at the desserts. 

She never could stand to be here for too long, too many of the churchgoers are boring or tiredly condescending. Though, things had recently gotten rather interesting. The previous pastor had been ejected; and promptly following, a new one was hired upon moving to the small town. That wasn’t the interesting part though, really it was his daughter. 

Myoui Mina, soft spoken and elegant in every sense of the word and Nayeon was intrigued, to say the least

She makes her way past the doors to the service hall and peaks in to get a glimpse at the parishioners. Passing by, she catches a flash of blonde hair illuminated by the sunlight rolling through the windows, and she has to laugh a little bit. 

_Mina looks like an angel_. At least that’s what she would think if she believed. Though the point still stands; Mina, polite to a t and oh so innocent. At least that's what everyone who sees her would think, and they're mostly right. Mostly. Nayeon can’t wait to get her hands on her.

The sermon ends with some metaphor from Mina’s father about humans being ‘half baked’ or whatever other thing Nayeon doesn’t really care for; and she makes her way to the side of the doors as the final hymn begins to play.

Parishioners begin to file out, some nodding to Nayeon, and soon the service hall is left empty save for Mina and her father cleaning up the altar.

She waits for them to finish, and bids Mr. Myoui a short hello before he exits, closing the doors behind him. 

“You’re getting pretty bold” Mina says folding the last of the linens

“What can I say? I missed you” Nayeon replies, holding her arms open for a hug 

Mina obliges and Nayeon chuckles, _she really is too easy_

When Mina goes to pull away, the older woman just holds on tighter

“Nayeon, let go” it’s a hushed plea, and one that doesn’t hold much weight, then, “we can’t do this here” 

“What does your dad think we’re doing spending all this time together, huh?” Nayeon asks, ignoring her words

This is a losing fight, and Nayeon knows Mina knows this. She’s seen how the younger woman had looked at her the first day she walked in here. While she had greeted Nayeon kindly, there was something shining behind her eyes. It wasn’t anger, or any sort of malice, but something Nayeon labeled ‘utter refusal’ and she had taken the look as a challenge.

The same look shone in her eyes now, but along with it was something a bit darker, a bit more human

As if on cue, a small shutter runs through Mina and Nayeon has to laugh again, letting her arms fall in the process

“He thinks I’m helping you find your spirituality” she can’t meet Nayeon’s eyes, an attempt at maintaining some sort of control in this situation. It’s cute, really

“Oh, Mina,” and she brings a hand up to yank the other woman’s chin to get her to look at her. It might be a bit rough, but Nayeon doesn’t care, she knows Mina likes it anyways - if the way her breath catches is any indicator, “lying to your father like that, now what would possess you to do such a thing?”

Mina’s gaze shifts, eyes trying to look anywhere other than the woman before her, but - like always - she ends up caught staring at Nayeon’s lips

“Lying, I thought you weren’t supposed to do that” she pushes on, figuratively and literally, taking step after step towards Mina, until she’s got her pushed up against the altar, “good girls aren’t supposed to lie, right Mina?”

Mina swallows hard at her words giving the slightest nod. Nayeon has her right where she wants her, bathed in sunlight from the glass above, fidgeting under the slightest touch

It wouldn’t hurt to play a bit more, though. See how much she can drag this out before Mina breaks

She can see the conflict running across the younger woman’s face and Nayeon takes time to savor it, watching as her eyes dart between her and the door behind her

“Oh?” she questions, tilting Mina’s chin so she’s looking right at the door, “Afraid someone might walk by? Might walk in, even?” a shudder runs through her body when it’s whispered in her ear, and she squeezes her eyes shut as the hand not currently at her neck begins to run along the front of her blouse, unbuttoning it at an achingly slow pace. 

She can’t see her face anymore, opting to lay kisses along Mina’s neck, occasionally taking the soft skin between her teeth and biting. She can see her hands, though, knuckles white as she grips onto the altar

The younger woman lets out a huff, and it’s Nayeon’s only warning before she’s being pulled into the vestry room. 

Mina is angry as she pulls Nayeon into the room. _Who does she think she is? And why does she keep coming back? Here of all places too!_

She can’t bring herself to look back at said woman as she locks the door behind them, knowing the shit eating grin resting on her face would only further set her off

She sighs. Mina is angry. At Nayeon. So why, as soon as she turns from locking the door, does she let herself get pushed back against it. A flash of a smirk the last thing she sees before Nayeon’s lips crash against hers

It’s wet, and it’s messy, and it’s sometimes more teeth than soft lips; and Mina is breathless by the time Nayeon moves back to her neck, her hands all but ripping her blouse off, fingers working fervently at the clasp of her bra once the garment is discarded

“You’re infuriating” she says through a moan as Nayeon’s mouth closes around a nipple, Mina’s arms coming to rest around her head to keep her at her chest

“Infuriating, huh?” it’s mumbled against her skin before moving to the other breast to suck a mark into the soft flesh, “but you like it” 

There’s a hitch in her breath as Nayeon works on getting her pants down, “I- I don’t-”

Nayeon pulls back then, grabbing Mina’s arms to pin them over her head and shoving a thigh between her legs, “Mina, Mina” she tsks, “I thought good girls didn’t lie” 

“Nayeon-”

“Don’t try it, babygirl,” Nayeon coos at her, pushing her leg further into her core, “no use in lying again, not when I can feel how wet you are” 

Nayeon lets her grind down on her leg for a few minutes, but Mina lets out a strangled whine when she abruptly removes it, her hips grinding down in an attempt to regain the pressure. 

Nayeon leans back in to kiss her then. It’s slow and deliberate, and she runs her tongue along the roof of the other woman’s mouth upon being granted access.

She spends some time exploring Mina’s mouth, before trailing kisses along her cheek until she can nip at the skin just under her ear, “so tell me the truth, Mina,” she whispers, “all you have to do is tell me you want me, and just like that you’ll have me”

“Nayeon, I-” she’s still squirming, looking for anything to provide the friction she so desperately needs, and her only response from Nayeon is a slight hum as the woman goes back to marking up her neck. 

She trails a hand down Mina’s front, pausing to palm at her breast before dragging her nails down her stomach to the waistband of her panties

“C’mon, I know you can do it,” Nayeon says toying with the edge of the fabric. She takes the elastic between her fingers, tugging it only to let it snap back against Mina’s hip the next second

“Nayeon,” though she’s still breathless, there’s a new conviction in her voice and it causes the older woman to meet Mina’s eyes, “I want you to fuck me”

Immediately, Nayeon drops Mina’s arms from where they were pinned above her head and pulls the blonde into another scorching kiss, “all you had to do was ask, baby”

When Mina opens her eyes from the kiss, she’s greeted with the sight of Nayeon sinking to her knees, pulling her panties down as she goes, before leaning in and trailing her tongue through her soaked folds

Nayeon looks up when there’s a soft thud - Mina’s head falling back against the door, eyes squeezed shut with a hand clasped over her mouth in order to keep herself as quiet as possible, the other going to tangle itself in Nayeon’s hair - and she chuckles as she alternates between fucking Mina with her tongue and flicking over her clit

She can feel Mina rocking against her mouth as she brings one of her legs to rest over her shoulder, and she turns her head to bite at the soft skin of her thigh when she brings a hand up to ease two fingers into her tight heat

Mina lets out a guttural moan at the new sensation, her hand only doing so much to muffle the sound, and Nayeon can tell she’s close  
She returns to Mina’s clit, running the flat of her tongue over the bundle of nerves before latching on and sucking 

Nayeon’s fingers speed up when she feels Mina’s walls beginning to flutter. She takes a moment to look back at her and she can see the pleading look in her eyes as she bites down on her index finger. 

_"Come for me, Mina"_

Mina comes with a shudder, eyes squeezing shut and a low moan slipping past her hand, and Nayeon slows her thrusts to help her ride it out

Nayeon makes sure to clean her up, running her tongue through Mina’s folds until the younger woman starts to genitally push her away. She stands and wraps her arms around Mina’s waist to bring her into a light kiss

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Nayeon asks when they finally break away for air. She takes a minute to take in the sight before her and has to laugh at the irony - between the two of them, Mina being the one standing stark naked in the church room

In response, the blonde just shoves her before pulling her in for another kiss, “we’ve got to stop doing this here”

“What? You like it, and it’s fun” and Mina’s blush is the only reaction she needs to know she’s right

A few minutes later, Mina is back to being fully dressed and her hair and makeup are… mostly fixed. The two did end up getting a little distracted here and there. 

Nayeon is helping Mina put the rest of the silver away, her job of cleaning up did get interrupted

“Y’know, you did get some things right,” Mina says closing and locking the cabinet

“What’s that?”

“I do like it,” there’s a blush creeping up to her ears as she says it and she earns a snort from Nayeon, “but-”

“But?” 

“Let me finish,” and she pulls Nayeon in by the belt loops of her jeans before giving her a short kiss, “I like you a lot too”

Nayeon beams at her, and while she might not have expected to ever end up in this moment she’s happy she’s here. With an angel in her arms, “I really like you too”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kitten_minari  
> tumblr: kittenminari  
> come say hi :)


End file.
